high school dxd xionic madness chronicles
by kaitou kid zero
Summary: despues de 3 años desde el fin de la guerra contra la brigada del khaos, los actuales ex siervos del clan gremory forman un equipo para eliminar a cualquier grupo que amenace el mundo pero cuando una nueva amenaza surge, el equipo especial bolverk de las tres fracciones decide evitar los planes de una nueva organizacion veran que la guerra jamas acabo para ellos
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fic por petición especial que me hizo un seguidor y después de estudiar su idea me convencio asi que finalmente aquí esta mi nuevo fic y si ya se escribo muchos fics de hsd pero no me culpen…..

Prologo: high school dxd "xionic madness chonicles".

Es el año 2019 a tres años despues de la derrota de la brigada del khaos y el impedimento de la liberación de trixenea, el equipo dxd termino siendo disuelto pero algo cambio en la vida de los miembros del ex club del oculismo, las marcas de la guerra contra la brigada del khaos serian algo permanentes..

las marcas no estaban solo en sus cuerpos sino también en sus mentes, las luchas constantes consumieron a dos miembros del grupo los cuales cambiaron totalmente al sufrir tanto dolor y perdidas, de comenzar a disfrutar la belleza del combate sin leyes y donde solo hay una regla morir o matar y completar la misión asignada, esos eran los ideales de los dos siervos gremory: hyoudo issei y kiba yuuto los cuales habían sido retirados del cargo de su ex ama rias gremory por solicitud de estos….

Después de su separación con el grupo gremory quienes sufrieron un duro golpe por la acción de los dos ex siervos de rias, los dos fueron integrados tiempo despues a un grupo de seres similares a ellos y con habilidades altamente peligrosas, los demás miembros de este grupo incluidos los dos demonios consistían en:

Hyoudo issei (omega):

-edad:19 años

-ex demonio (dragon humanoide) del clan gremory, es el usuario del sacred gear: bosted gear. Deserto del su anterior grupo al finalizar la guerra contra la brigada del khaos, por recomendación de los tres lideres se volvió líder del equipo bolverk asi como un sanginario asesino junto con su compañero kiba yuuto, es un excelente tirador demostrado con sus dragon shots y la habilidad de transformación de su sacred gear en armas de fuego.

Kiba yuuto (xeno):

-edad:19 años

-ex demonio del clan gremory, es el usuario del sacred gear: sword bird. Deserto del su anterior grupo al finalizar la guerra contra la brigada del khaos, por recomendación de los tres lideres se volvió miembro del equipo bolverk asi como un sanginario asesino junto con su compañero hyoudo issei, es un experto en el uso de armas cortantes incluidas espadas, cuchillos y hilos de piano, hasta antes de la guerra solia ser un rubio completamente educado sin embargo con la guerra su actitud fue destruida y para demostrarlo cambio su color de pelo en azul oscuro.

asked:

-edad:38 años

\- caido, hombre castaño y de ojos miel, era un ex científico que trabajo para azazel en grigori sin embargo buscaba algo mas alla de los deseos del líder de los caidos que se enfocaba en el desarrollo y investigación de sacred gears, el dr. Asked buscaba "el ser perfecto", pero cuando su esposa: la científica alessa, murió en la creacion de este ser, el y su hija fuero separados, la hija de este termino olvidando todo recuerdo por su propia seguridad y el al estar en un estado tan critico por el accidente fue sometido asu propio plan de creación donde consiguió sobrevivir y ahora vigila asu hija desde las sombras, es el miembro mas antiguo pero el mas inteligente de todos su conocimiento en las artes sagradas, demoniacas, la magia, senjutsu y demás lo han vuelto en un genio que rivalizaría con el mismo azazel, simpre usa lentes de sol amarillos y tiene una cicatriz en su megilla por el accidente.

kari-08 (kareleinne-08):

-edad:18 años

\- una chica de pelo verde y ojos color miel, algo extrovertida y desafiante, con un sacred gear algo especial, llamado "lost life" un sacred gear similar al "twiling heart" con la capacidad de robar las vidas de otros seres vivos y usarlos a su antojo como poder, armas o vida misma, su pasado es un misterio salvo que sus padres murieron asesinados por demonios ala edad de 10 años, donde después de 8 años se volvió miembro del equipo bolverk bajo el cargo de hyoudo issei líder del equipo, mantiene una relación con su compañero y novio zero.

Zero:

-edad:19 años

-un chico de pelo negro y ojos rojos el ultimo miembro de el equipo, su historia permanece como secreto por ordenes de las tres fracciones, es el mas reservado y leal del equipo, no duda en las deciciones que tenga que tomar por el cumplimiento de su mision cosa que ha quedado claro para quien sea sus poderes aun siguen siendo un misterio pero se ha demostrado que en el uso de cualquier arma es excelente, ha demostrado que aunque sea frio es una persona que aun conserva sentimientos lo cual es demostrado en su relación con su compañera y novia kari.

Con estos cinco individuos se formo un nuevo grupo independiente que se encargara de la eliminación de las amenazas para el mundo sobrenatural y humano, actuando como miembros de un equipo de elite bajo el directo mandato de los lideres del mundo sobrenatural conocido como el equipo "bolverk"….

Ahora el equipo de elite de las fracciones mas peligroso y letal que haya existido en todos los tiempos desde la guerra de las tres fracciones tiene la mision de eliminar aun grupo sobreviviente de la extinta brigada del khaos, la fracción de los caballeros, un grupo conformado por antiguos caballeros y desendientes de las leyendas y diriguida por un hombre llamado "el guardian", los cuales con ayuda de los magos renegados que ayudaron alas anteriores fracciones de la brigada del khaos, buscan revivir a sus antiguos señores y lideres para terminar la guerra como debio de haber acabado con la liberación de trixenea y la destrucción del mundo…

Edificio de la impresa farmacéutica farmalpha 22:30:00 hrs.

En una recepción se encontraban almenos 15 guardias de seguridad todos demonios, vestían los típicos uniformes de un guardia y estaban atentos de todo movimiento en la sala, parecían bastante rudos ya que solo estaban haciendo su trabajo sin distracciones.

Todos los guardias hacian su trabajo custodiar los pisos superiores y la recepción de cualquier visita no deseada o permitida, pero lo que no esperaban era que alguien entrara al edificio, se trataba de una chica de pelo verde largo con ojos miel y un vestido negro justo de falda corta con chaqueta oscura y botas negras.

Todos los guardias la observaban con mucho detenimiento, era atractiva, sus pechos eran de talla b84, w59, h88 (similar en tamaño con los de xenovia en palabras simples) el vestido mostraba mucho de ellos, la chica avanzaba hacia la recepion sin ninguna duda y segura de si misma aunque era blanco de miradas lujuriosas de algunos guardias, cuando llego al puesto de información se inclino sobre el escritorio de mármol con forma de media luna, su vestimenta era bastante provocadora que incluido el guardia detrás de la mesa no pudo evitar ver dos cosas que eran muy visibles por el vestido tan revelador

-gehhh…eto..cof…hu la la en que le puedo ayudarla señorita?-pregunto el guardia de la mesa que veía ala chica y sus pechos

-si quisiera saber si todos los civiles del edificio fueron ya desalojados?-pregunto la chica

-si, solo quedan los científicos y magos en los niveles superiores y en el laboratorio, pero por que la pregunta?-dijo el guardia algo confundido por eso

-esque quería quedarme a solas con ustedes los guardias de seguridad para jugar un poco-dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa de mármol y su vestido comenzaba a revelar sus piernas cerca de llegar al mostrar otras partes, los guardias estaban tan deleitados por la vista que comenzaron a reunirse junto ala chica

-y enque te podemos ayudar en este juego?-pregunto un guardia

-oh…no en mucho…solo su funeral-dijo desde la mesa mientras de su mano sus uñas se afilaban como las de una navaja muy filosa y se alargaban un poco, asi mientras los guardias estaban sin entender las palabras del la chica, esta corto el rostro de el que se encontraba detrás de la mesa

Oir: Xionic Madness 4 part 1 Soundtrack Devil's Dance

Los demás guardas se sorprendieron por esa acción y se espantaron pero cuando comenzarían a invocar sus círculos de poder demoniaco y otros unas armas de fuego dos de ellos fueron eliminados, uno fue atravesado por una espada mientras que el otro resivia un disparo en el rostro de una escopeta roja, el disparo volo su cabeza en pedasos mientras los guardias volteaban hacia atrás.

Detrás de ellos se encontraban dos individuos reconocidos en el mundo sobrenatural, eran el castaño hyoudo issei que vestia una gabardina roja que tenia protecciones y algunas placas de metal, mientras el otro era un peli azul oscuro con chaqueta azul y pantalones negros que portaba una careta metalica de seis ojos rojos, que tenia una espada en su mano

-aquí omega comenzando registro de operación-dijo mentras una careta con una cruz naranja aprecia en su rostro-unidades desplegadas: kari, asked, zero, xeno y yo…omega fin del registro-dijo cuando de sus manos un arma roja con delinado verde aparecia y los demás mensionados aparecían, el peli azul hacia aparecer dos espadas de un largo normal, el científico se mantenía a cubierto mientras interferia con las comunicaciones del sitio y circulos mágicos, la chica peli verde se levantaba de la mesa mientras extendia sus uñas las cuales comenzaron a emanar una energía verde y finalmente un peli negro con gabardina negra y detalles blancos y una mascara de metal con dos ojos de color blanco aparecia desde una puerta al otro lado del vestibulo con un guardia el cal estaba muerto a golpes- gente esta es una misión de exterminio nuestra principal objetivo es eliminar al equipo científico de la fracción de los caballeros y destruir este edificio en pedasos, debido ala naturaleza de la misión es considerada una misión suicida por eso nos han asignado a nosotros-dijo a través de un circulo de comunicación mientras los demás escuchaban y estaban listos para elimirar alos 12 guardias restantes, pero de otra puerta salían mas guardias con rifles de asalto cargados con cartuchos de balas mágicas.

-no son demonios pero tampoco son gente común debemos enviarlos a lo mas profundo de este infierno-declaro un guardia que ingresaba junto a otros 20 hombres

-por supuesto pero mientras tanto vamos a darles un infierno-declaro el castaño con pistolas mientras la cruz de su careta se iluminaba de color rojo y sus pistolas comenzaban a reunir energía

Con esas palabras los guardias comenzaron a diriguirse hacia los visitantes inesperados mientras atacaban con poder demoniaco y sus armas mágicas mientras el equipo se reunia en el centro de la habitación

-15 millones a quien mate mas-dijo el castaño de pistolas mientras preparaba sus armas, después de esas palabras todos se dispersaron diriguendoce aun grupo de guardias, el castaño golpeo directamente aun guardia en el rostro para después sacar su arma y colpearla con ella lanzándolo ligeramente hacia atrás pero mientras eso sucedia apuntaba asu rostro para disparar y volarle los sesos a su oponente, cunado otro se acerco rápidamente con a unos escasos 3 mts, pero el castaño fue mas rápido y le disparo en el rostro cortando su megilla, el guardia se desconcentro por el disparo para solo cubrir la herida con sus dos manos, el castaño no le dio tiempo de reaccionar por que le disparo en sus piernas y cabeza

En otro punto se encontraba cierto peli azul sentado sobre una espada que estab clavada en el piso, estaba rodeado por 4 guardias que lo rodeaban, pero cuando estos desenfundaron sus armas, el rubio brinco hacia uno de ellos cortándolo verticalmente mientras su sangre salía a chorros, no dudo en atacar al que se encontraba atrás de el cortando su rostro y y cráneo por la mitad matándolo, los otros dos solo resivieron disparos de el castaño que se acerco a su compañero para avanzar juntos mientras comenzaban a atacar juntos a un grupo de 7 guardias los cuales trataban de golpear alos dos demonios fallando miserablemente debido ala velocidad de estos.

Mas en el centro se encontraba un caido con al menos 3 guardias cerca de el, el mas cercano intento golpearlo con un puñetazo solo para ser bloqueado y luego golpeado por al menos dos patadas en el rostro dejándolo k.o en el acto, el caido después de terminar con el primero fue por el segundo que se encontraba asu izquierda el cual golpeo en el rostro con un puñetazo, y lo mataba con una lanza de luz en su estomago, el tercero se acercaba desde atrás pero fue atravezado por una mano con garras filosas la cual lo despedazaron en tiras verticales, fue la chica peli verde su eliminadora la cual se reunio junto el caido para comenzar a atacar juntos

-ayuda cinco intrusos están matando a todo el mundo solicitamos ref..-fuelo que dijo cuando un chico con vestimentas negras tomaba su cabeza y la arrancaba de un solo tiron

-y bien cual es el estatus de las comunicaciones?-pregunto el castaño atrás del pelinegro mientras cambiaba de municion y revizaba que todos los guardias estaban muertos

-inhabilitadas-dijo el caido mientras hacia aparecer un circulo sagrado con ecuaciones

-yo mate 7, issei-dijo el peli azul

-9-dijo el castaño

-3- informo el caido que revizaba el circulo

-10..bien creo que yo gane- informo la chica mientras veía alos otros

-35-informo el peli negro que aparecia junto 35 cabezas en una montaña de cuerpos sin sus cráneos, los dos demonios veía con molestia al pelinegro, pero la chica solo se acerco al chico y lo abrazo

-compartiras eso conmigo verda cariño-dijo seductoramente

-si-dijo el pelinegro mientras veía hacia otro lado evitando ver la vestimenta de la chica y sacaba una gabardina femenina de color negro y largo-ten o te resfriaras, alla adelante hace mas frio-dijo entregándole abrigo

-si claro como digas-dijo tomando el abrigo y poniéndoselo-gracias-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-no hay problema- dijo mientras se alejaba de la chica pero se sonrojaba atrás de su mascara ella solo se volteaba averlo ya que sabia cual seria su expresión en esos momentos ay que lo conocía bien

-bien equipo vamos alla¡-dijo el castaño mientras todos avanzaban hacia el corredor principal…..

Bien espero que les haya gustado este prologo y espero sus reviews hasta la próxima


	2. Chapter 2

bbien el siguiente capitulo...

capitulo 1: inicio de la mision.

Edificio de la impresa farmacéutica farmalpha 23:00:00 hrs.

despues de haber limpiado el vestibulo el equipo bolverk comenzo a avanzar por el corredor principal del edificio A, habian eliminado 65 guardias en lo que llebaba de inicio la mision aun quedaban 3 hrs antes de que la mision terminara, y quedaman almenos tres edificios mas el B,C y D

el equipo actualmente cruzaba el corredor principal que conectaba los edificios pero no la tenien nada facil variso guardias los esperaban ya en el corredor todos armados y listos para disparar contra cualquiera que entrara ahi, lo cual era lo que sucedia una masacre se llevaba a cabo en el corredor E, multiples balas y ataques magicos eran lanzados dedes ambos lados, el castaño disparaba sus armas las cuales cambiaban de tipo consecutivamente de pistolas, a escopetas luego a ametralladoras y finalmente regresaba a su modo bosted gear para golpear a los guardias y nuevamente volvian a ser pistolas, la peli verde de cabello largo solo se movia desde atras de los guardias para cortarlos o bloquear sus disparos con un campo de fuerza mientras veia como la situacion se tornaba mas interesante para todos.

el peli azul se movia velozmente cortando a diestra y siniestra a todos sus oponentes mientras abria un cmaiino en el corredor, sol disparos que eran enviados hacia el eran cortados o rebotados por las espadas del ex caballero gremory, no importaba que clase de ataque le fuera enviado a distancia, elemental, fisico el lograba esquibar o cortar los ataques con facilidad mientras era seguido por el caido que seguia manejando su circulo sagrado tratando de localizar su objetivo en los planos de los laboratorios, solo el peli negro continuaba caminando con normalidad mientras esquibaba los ataques y golpeaba a los enemigos cercanos a el sin muchos problemas pareciasn inparables ya que no resivian ninguna herida solo estaban cubiertos de la sangre de los caidos y demonios del lugar que ya habian peresido en la batalla

asi fue durante algunos minutos, los miembros del grupo de seguridad luchaban a mas no poder tratando de detener alos cinco sujetos que avanzaban entre los hombres que les hacian frente

\- mierda retrosedan no podemos hacer mas-ordeno uno de los lideres del grupo que mantenia un circulo de proteccion para repeler el ataque y sus hombres retrocedian

-issei se retiran-dijo el peli azul

-no te preocupes el se encargara de todo-dijo el castaño mientras hacia desparecer su careta y veian alos lados del corredor-todo despejado?-

-claro-dijo el pelinegro que era abrazado por su novia

-bine y adonde seguimos asked?-pregunto el castaño

-bueno segun esto hay tres puntos alos que debemos ir dijo avanzando en el edificie B se encuentran los cientoficos supongo que los g sudias se concentraran ahi, en el C se encuentra el reactor y en en D...no hay informacion del area-dijo el caido

-mmm...un area del que no sabemos nada...bien yo me...-dijo cuando fue interrumpido

-asked y kari iran al edificio C, kiba tu al edificio B junto a issei, yo me dirijire al edificio D-dijo tomando control de la situacion

-quien es el lider aqui?-pregunto el castaño

-alguno abojesion?-pregunto mientras todos asentaian alas oredenes y el castaño se quedaba en blanco-bine muevance-ordeno mienrtras todos se dispersaban exepto el castaño y el peli azul

-lo siento issei pero fuiste muy lento-dijo el espadachin con una sonriza

-juro que le cortare la cabeza-dijo el castaño molesto

-si, pero ahora apuremonos-dijo mientras asi los dos emprendian el camino hacia el edificio B

-*oye issei cuando termine estamision que aras?*-pregunto el pelinegro desde la radio

-aque te refieres?-contesto con otra pregunta mientras corria por el pasillo

-*ya sabes pronto si bien nos va esta seria nuestra ultima mision*-

-talvez decida comenzar de nuevo-

-* y por que no regresas mejor con ellas?*-

-no lo se pero ya hablaremos de eso despues y tu cuaando se lo diras a ella?-

-*de que cosa?*-

-ya sabes sobre tu y kari? ella ya lo sabe?-

-*...*-un silencio corrio por la radio

-...-

-*..no se aque te refieres*-dijo un zero molesto

-ya no te hagas askad ya nos lo conto todo, ademas me sorprende que entre ambos mantubieran el secreto tanto tiempo-dijo el castaño mientras sonreia

-* oh un secreto, de que se trata capitan?*-se escucho otra voz desde el comunicador se trataba de tau

* * *

-nombre clave:Tau

-Especie:humano?(podría ser un cyborg claro usando piezas y tecnología sobrenatural en fanfic de Xionic Madness o siquieres en otros fanfics)

-afiliados:miembro no oficial de Bolverk

-Buen amigo de Zero

-Sexo:Hombre

-Edad:19

-Apariencia:Cabello gris corto,piel un poco Morena,ojos marones, mide1,91

-Personalidad:fuerte mentalmente,poco presumido,fuerte,determinación,duro,debes cuando flojo(cuando todo esta en clama),serio(incluso muchos mas si es necesario tanto situaciónes y batallas) y le gusta ser comico a veces y incluso con sus enemigos también un gran fanaticos de las peleas

-Vestimenta:chaqueta blanca con capucha,pantalones grises con cinturón marron evilla oro,camisa gris,zapato blanco y lentes oscuros ( siempre lleva unos de repuesto)

-Habilidades y/o poderes: gran conocimiento de armas y vehículos, gran variedad de estilos de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo,capacidad analizar a su oponentes para saber su proximo movimiento y un poco de magia sin usar circulos magicos le costó desarrollarlo pero valio la pena.

* * *

el pelinegro se encontraba en el techo del primer edificio con un Arma tipo Rifle DRX- 23

-Tipo de munición: Célula Láser  
-Carga máxima: 25  
-Peso: Medio  
-Tipo: Fusil de Francotirador (Tecnológico)  
-Especial: Silenciado, Preciso.

-y bien alguien me dira algo?-pregunt al escuchae el silencio de las radios-no habran estado hablando de lo que sea ese secreto habiendo olvidado que estaba yo aqui?¡-dijo molesto

-*no que va como crees eso solo qeuriamos ver si funcionaba tu sistema de comunicacion como aun no das tu reporte-mintio el castaño

-*...*-mientras el pelinegro estaba molesto, sonrojado y avergonzado por el hecho de que el menos discreto hubiera escuchado esa conversacion entre el castaño y el

-y bien cuentenme?-dijo esperando escuchar de que hablaban esos dos

-na no mucho solo que zero esta engañando a kari ya que el es gay-mintio nuevamente el castaño mientras el pelinegro de gabardina negra se detenia en el camino al edificio D y quedaba en blanco totalmente

-*queeeeee mierdas?¡ jodete issei no soy gay ni nada por el estilo, ojala tubiera un submarino para amarrarte las pelotas en un torpedo neveric mientras viaja a 600 km/hr hacia el rumbo de la gruta de japon donde te las morderan esos peses jodidos de dientes afilados ******-dijo molesto el pelinegro mientras gritaba por el comunicador un sinfin de groserias

-ya veo por eso zero siempre canta canciones cursis en la ducha-dijo el encapuchado de blanco mientras recordaba que el pelinegro cantaba canciones romanticas mientras estaba en la ducha, el pelinegro quedo nuevamente en shock creia que eso era su secreto y asi caia de roddillas al piso rodeado por un aura sombria de depresion

-mi vida se acabo-dijo mientras se sentia como un idiota

-*na no te lo creas enrealidad hablabamos sobre...*-dijo asi explicandole el castaño al peli gris

-oh ya veo felicidades por eso zero-dijo el peligris mientras veia asu compañero desde la mira de su rifle, su compañero habia ignorado las palabras de aliento que le dio-he que tienes?-pregunto por el intercomunicador

-jodete issei, jodete tau, jodete issei, jodete tau...-repetia una y otra vez mientras veia al suelo

-espera con esto se recuperara-dijo el castaño meintras abria el canal de comunicaciones para los demas miembros del equipo y cerraba el del pelinegro-bien kari tenemos un problema tu novio entro en un depresion otra vez cuando le dijimos una mentira de que ati te importaba mucho cuando actua como estupido-dijo mintiendo por tercera vez

-que han hecho que par de estupidos¡-grito la chica mientras golpeaba al castaño y al peligris dejandoloes K.O a ambos desde donde ella estaba usando su sacred gear-askad dejame hablan con zero por favor-pidio la peli verde mientras el caido solo obedecia

mientras en el edificio D el pelinegro avanzaba como zombie en una lluvia de balas sin ser tocado por ellas- (estoy jodido, si se lo dicen a ella seguramente me dejara, los odio issei y tau)-penso el pelinegro que avanzaba hacia los guardias del edificio D

-joder quien es este tipo?-pregunto un guardia

-no se pero no le hacemos daño-informo otro

mientras todos los guardias murmuraban cosas y retrocedian por el zombie deprimido, un canal de comunicacion se abrio

-*zero escucha ya me comentaron lo que sucedio issei y tau*-dijo lachica mientras el pelinegro se ponia mas blanco que un fantasma-* y quiero que sepas que no me importa nada de eso te amo asi como eres*-dijo la chica mientras el pelinegro no creia esas palabras

-(ella me ama aun con esos detalles, realmente cada vez la amo mas)-penso el pelinegro mientras sonreia y alsaba su mierada con una sonriza sadica y ojos llenos de fuego de su alma-jajajajaja los hare pedazos atodos ustedes y regresare con ella-dijo lleno de motivacion mientras que por preimera vez se pnia algo de esfuerzoe n la batalla, asi con su espiritu en llamas se lanzo contra los guardias que disparaban todas su armas y activaban circulos magicos para detener al pelinegro, las balas no eran tan rapidas como el en ese momento , apenas era visible ala vista de los ojojs desarrollados de un demonio o un caido

-que donde esta?-preguntaron algunos guardias

-atras de ti-dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba el ama del guardia y con ella disparaba alos demas compañeros de su ahora rehen, desde lo lejos tau solo veia al pelinegro con su rifle

-rayos ya empezo de nuevo-dijo mientras sobaba su cabeza donde moemntos antes un golpe magico llego a darle

-bueno movamonos- ordeno el castaño mientras todos avanazaban y reanudaban sus misiones asignadas

* * *

Bien espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y de que estaban hablando zero y issei?

bueno hasta aqui el capitulo y espero sus reviews hasta la próxima


	3. Chapter 3

bien el siguiente capitulo...

capitulo 2: xv

* * *

todos continuabana hacia sus misiones mientras cierto peli gris veia a todos desde con su mira telescopica de su rifle y se aceguraba que todo continuara como debia...

-bah...me aburroooo como una ostra-dijo en signo de queja

-" _callate, ademas tu no estas resiviendo disparos magicos y balas que duelen como un pinche infierno"-dijo el castaño prtador del dragon de gales_

-yo quiero eso y demostrar que soy digno de comenzar a realizar misiones de mas alto calibre-dijo con un puchero

 _-"tranquilo nuevo despues de todo proto llegara tu turno de tener tu propio equipo...esmas hasta talvez uno de puras chicas"-_ dijo en tono de burla mientras ambos el y el peligris pensaban en chicas lindas y peligrosas con trajes reveladores y sexys para despues escuchar a askad

 _-"ustedes dos concentrence en la mision y no usen el canal abierto para conversaciones lacivas frente a mi...a nuestra compañera"-_ dijo con molestia y aparentemente un poco de nerviosismo al decir "mi"sin embargo ambos no le dieron importancia a esto ultimo y continuaron sus misiones

asi en los edificio b dos demonios, el castaño y el rubio corrian en una llubia de balas la razon...obviamente un ejercito de guardias de seguridad entre magos, demonios y caidos trataba de detenerlos desesperadamente, sin mucho exito de momento

-je esto parece mas facil de lo que esperaba issei kun-dijo el rubio mientras corria y esquibaba las balas agilmente, el castaño por otra parte usaba alos guardias caidos como escudos ya que aun era malo en el aspecto de barreras magicas

-callate kiba y derriba a esos desgraciados-ordeno el castaño que usaba un cadaver y con una mano disparaba lo que parecia sser una ametralladora semi automatica de color rojo

-bien... vamos sword bird¡-grito el rubio al incrustar su espada en el piso para que mas espadas surgieran del piso matando varios demonios, magos y caidos dejando un gran charco de sangre en el lugar, pero al continuar avanzando se percataron de algo, habia otro rastro de sangre en un pasillo y no habia sido causado por ellos

-y esto?..de casualidad tu sword bird puede doblar sus ataques?-preugnot el castaño

-no que yo sepa-dijo mientras veian muchos cuerpor mutilados y despedazados para depsues comenzar a seguir el rastro de destruccion que habia dejado alguien o algo...

* * *

en el edificio c kary y askad caminaban sin muchos problemas parecia que todos los grupos de seguridad se habai replegado alos edificio dejando totalmente desprotegido el edificio c, pero por que no dejaron a ningun solo guardia?siendo el reactor el lugar al que se diriguian por que dejar el punto mas importante de las investigaciones e informacion totalmente desprotegido? era lo que se preguntaban el castaño con lentes y la chica peli verde

-que extraño no hay nadie aqui?-pregunto la chica mientras revisaba el modulo de seguridad donde deveria de haber guardias armados esperandolos

-tampoco hay rastros de lucha o sangre? sera que fueron tras los demas?-pregunto el castaño analizando la situacion y haciendo aparecer multiples circulos magicos con los cuales entraba ala red del edificio-mmm...que raro segun esto hay almenos 14 seres vivientes aqui aparte de nosotros-dijo revizando los circulos magicos donde mostraba las lecturas de vida en el area

-sera que te equibocaste en algo?-pregunto la chica revizando los circulos magicos

-no lo creo es imposible que me haya equibocado...revizare el sistema de seguridad alo mejor encuentro algo-dijo mientras se acercaba al modulo de seguridad y revizaba las computadoras de un escritorio

-(esto es muy raro...que los obligaria a dejar este lugar?)-penso la peliverde mientras revisaba el area-(a no ser que...)-penso mientras analizaba toda la situacion hasta comprenderlo- no puede ser¡...askad¡-lo llamo la chica peliverde a su compañero pero cunado volteo a verlo se sorprendio por lo que vio su compañero era atravezado por una especie de cola con filo estaba tres metros sobre el suelo mientras veia lo que parecian ser extrañas formas de vida de color negro con lineas blancas,(de apariencia similar a un alien de las peliculas de alien vs depredador)- askad¡...NOOOOOOO¡-el grito de la chica resono en toda la instalacion pero llamando la atenciaon de sus compañeros que escucharon su grito por los edificios y los comunicadores, los cuatro chicos que se encontraban en puntos diferentes estaban sorprendidos

* * *

edificio b

el castaño y el rubio estaban sorprendidos por el grito de su compañera

-kari?kari? responde kari?-la llamaba el castaño sin respuesta alguna de su compaañera-joder nuevo dame una vista de la situacion-ordeno el castaño mientras su compañero revizaba el piso donde se encontraba la peliverde y el caido

- _"negativo no tengo vista clara de la zona no se que este_ sucediendo"-dijo mientras buscaba algun indicio de lo que sucedia de en aquel piso pero solo vio como multiples explociones se veian en el edificio d- _"pero que mierdas?-_ dijo al ver como multiples pisos explotaban en linea hacia el edificio b

-que sucede?-pregunto el rubio al escuchar la expresion de su compañero

 _-no lo se algo se dirigue a toda velocidad al edificio b-_ informo mientras que en direcion a donde veia un helicoptero black hack aparecio mientras tenia sus armas apuntandole- _estas de broma¡-_ mientras se levantaba de su pocicion de francotirador y desplegaba lo que parecia ser un gancho sobre una de las trenes de aterrizaje del helicoptero lanzandose al vacio para balanzearse hacia arriba usando la gravedad, velocidad y fuerza de impulso para dar una vuelta al helicoptero desde abajo para subir dentro de el mientras tres demonios con trajes negros militares lo veian con sorpresa, el peligris no dio tiempo de responder alos demonios ya que desplejo un cuchillo para degollarlos con gran velocidad para diriguirse alos controles del helicptero matando alos pilotos y tomar los controles diriguiendo el hilicoptero hacia un punto intermedio de el edificio c y d, sabia lo que sucederia.

del edicio d una pesona salio con gran fuerza haciendo un hoyo en una pared de cemento maciso de 50 cm de grosor, era zero el que salio disparado por aquel hoyo con dos armas de gran calibre que seguramente uso para abrirse paso entre las paredes, asi mientras se diriguia al helicoptero e el aire, cayo en el interior dando una vuelta en posocion fetal, y sin detenerse impulsarse con el helicoptero alcanzando asi el piso donde se supone donde se encontraba la peli verde...

* * *

en el interior del edificio c

la peli verde estaba asustada no tubo tiempo de responder al ataque 14 bestias que la miraban con ojos blancos profundos, dichas formas de vida habian tirado el cuerpo herido del caido y habian sujetado ala chica con tentaculos negros poniendola de cabeza mientras con sus lenguas comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica

-sueltenme-dijo mientras trataba de evitar que las lenguas sigueran cubriendo su cuerpo mientras su cara se ponia roja de la verguenza, las bestias no hacian caso ala chica y siguieron con su acto pero un sonido llamo la atencion de todos: las bestias y la chica, una silueta negra entro por la habiatacion minetras se llavaba a 4 de estas criaturas, la chica vio aquella silueta con mucha sorpresa, era el pelinegro que tenia en dos sus dos manos a dos de estas crituras por las gargantas mientras veia alas que tenian asu chica en esa pocicion de un doujin hentai

-bastardos no se los perdonare¡-dijo mientras arrogaba alos dos que tenia en sus manos para despues lanzarse alas 4 bestias con mucha ira y odio, asi de gran velocidad saco dos cuchilllos longuinus (armas de gran filo y poder auto destrucivo en caso de emergencia) para cortar las lenguas de las bestias y tomaba ala chica en sus brazos quedando cerca de una ventana mientras 14 criaturas oscuras lo rodeaban-mmm...muy bien 14 a uno no esta mal-dijo con una sonriza en el rostro para ver ala chica con una calida sonriza-kari...perdoname-dijo mientras la chica lo veia extrañado

-aque te refieres?-pergunto la chica en barzos de el, el pelinegro no mostraba indicios de miedo asi con un gran impulso de poder rompio la ventana tras de el para arrojar ala chica al vacio-zero..-dijo mientras extendia su brazo para agarrar al chico, ella caiyo unos metros pero fue atrapada por el helicoptero del peligris

en el edificio el chico pelinegro solo se puso en una pose de combate mientras tenia sus cuchillos en mano y se lanzaba alas criaturas, pero en ese momento dos sombras veian todo desde un sistema de seguridad...

* * *

Bien espero que les haya gustado este capitulo

bueno hasta aqui el capitulo y espero sus reviews hasta la próxima


	4. Chapter 4

bien el siguiente capitulo algo corto pero es para añadirle suspenso...

capitulo 3: enemigos

* * *

una bataalla se habia desatado en el edificio d el pelinegro usaba los cuchillos a diestra y sinestra mientras realizaba cortes alas criaturas necroformicas frente a el, eran veloces y hagiles lo que le generaba una mal momento al pelinegro devido al numero de objetivos, el hacia frente a los 14 meintras evitaba que se acercaran al castaño que se encontraba atras de el inconciente y herido en el suelo

desde afuera la batalla se llebaba muy dispareja mente los dos demonios se enfrentaban a oleadas de guardias mientras trataban de habrirse paso desde su localizacion hasta el edifico d lo cual no era tan facil ya algo hizo que la seguridad en ese lugar incrementara, y era evidente devido a que en su camino muestras de muerte y destruccion se habian generado alo largo se todo su recorrido

-que mierdas por que la seguridad es tan intensa aqui?-pregunto el castaño mientras disparaba de su guantelete pequeñas esferas de energia, el rubio por su lado cortaba tantas balas y energia demoniaca como le eran posible aunque no tenia el mismo resultado que con los rayos sagrados

la situacion no era nada favorable para ellos ya que estaban en desventaja, issei no podia usar mucho sus poderes ya que destruiria todo como lo hizo con una montaña meses atras cuando se volvio demonio, y kiba solo podia hacer una cosa atacar o defender, asi que decidio dejarle el ataque asu amigo que era en lo unico que era bieno mientras el desviaba todos los ataques

kary y tau por otro lado no se habia comunicado desde que zero rescato a kary de los necroformos por mas que issei y kiba los contactaran, la situacion iba de mal en peor todos estaban separados y eran superados en todos los sentidos

* * *

desde una habitacion alguien observaba todo una silueta negra con ojos rojos observaba todo mientras una figura con aires casi celestiales se acercaba a el

-ahora que sigue?-pregunto el individuo con aires celestiales,no aparentaba mas de 21 años vestia una gabardina blanca con pantalones blancos y botas negras, tenia una barba negra y pelo negro ligeramente largo hasta los hombros y una aurolea sobre su cabeza tenia cierto parentesco con dios

-xv se encargara de zero, mientras que esos dos demonios atraeran la atencion de esos 3 dolores de cabeza para mi, pensar que ellos cuatro se reunirian una vez mas, despues de lo sucedido en nevada hace dos años, aunque sin ellos esto no seria interesante no lo crees? jebus?-pregunto la figura negra

-estoy de acuerdo aunque espero y no suceda lo mismo que la ultima vez, tuvimos suerte de que la unidad de improbabilidad portable funcionara en el ultimo momento-dijo el aora denomianado jebus

-tienes razon sin embargo ahora sera diferente finalmente podre volver todo como era antes de que los renegados demonios me retiraran mi titulo de satan del inframundo-dijo la sombra negra

-ya veremos que sucede de momento sera mejor irnos de aqui antes de que algo suceda recuerda que zero y...-decia el pelinegro ala sombra que via a un dos individuos en dos pantallas

-lo se ademas estoy seguro que si seguimos aqui ella vendra aqui y terminara con todo antes de lo planeado y arruinara todo si descubre que el esta vivo-dijo la silueta mientras se levantaba pero acerbaba su mano aun boton rojo con las letras Improbability Drive y el entorno del edificio cambiaba

* * *

en uno de los pasillos una figura con gabardina negra, pantalones, botas un pañuelo en su cabeza y en su boca del mismo color con lentes rojos sentia el cambio del area

-mierda lo ha hecho de nuevo. deimos, stanfort tenemos problemas- dijo mientras avanzaba con dos pistolas en sus manos

-lo sabemos afuera ya comenzo el caos sin duda la locura a comenzado nuevamente solo espero que esta vez no mates al sol como la ultima vez-dijo la voz atravez de la radio

-lo se no te preocupes el haber matado el sol del inframundo trajo un caos demaciado excesivo-declaro mientras comenzaba a corre por el pasillo hacia la sala de control del los edificios...

* * *

Bien espero que les haya gustado este capitulo

bueno hasta aqui el capitulo y espero sus reviews hasta la próxima


End file.
